A Gift for Rose
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Chase brings Rose to the park to give her a special gift. But that's not all that ends up happening at the park. A very first happens between the boyfriend, girlfriend. What is this first and will Rose like the gift Chase bought for her? (A one-shot story involving Chase and Rose)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is another one-shot story from yours truly, PurpleNicole531! **

**So remember that gift Chase bought for Rose?**

**Yeah, he never got the chance to give it to her in the story…but now…**

**You'll get to see Chase finally give Rose the special present he bought for her!**

**Enjoy this one-shot story: A Gift for Rose!**

Lab Rats: A Gift for Rose

"Chase, where in the world are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Keep your eyes closed!"

Rose smirked. "Chase, you have your hands over my eyes. How am I to see?!"

"Just a few steps more…and voila!" Chase moved his hands away from Rose's eyes and she finally opened them up to see…

"You took me to the park?" Rose turned around to face her boyfriend. "You took me to the park?" She repeated.

Chase grinned. "The most romantic place in Mission Creek!"

Rose smiled. "And there's no one here! That means we can have our alone time together!"

Chase took ahold of Rose's hand and led her to a park bench. "Yup. Plus there's the beautiful scenery."

Rose sighed. "I feel like I'm in a movie!"

"Well it's about to get more movie-like cause I have a present for you!" Chase announced.

"Oh, Chase! You didn't have to do that!"

"Well I wanted to." Chase insisted. "And you deserve one cause you're the best girlfriend in the world."

Rose blushed. "Oh stop! You don't have to keep boasting, Chase."

Chase smirked. "I'm not boasting. It really is true though."

Rose smiled. "So…what is this present?"

Chase sat down next to Rose on the park bench. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet black box.

"For you." Chase said, opening the box and showing it to Rose.

Rose gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "No way…Chase…this is…unbelievable!"

Chase smiled. "You want me to put it on you?"

Rose nodded. Chase took the necklace out of the box and proceeded to put it around Rose's neck.

Rose smiled as she admired the necklace around her neck. It was a silver chain with a jewel charm in the middle shaped like a red rose. It was perfect. Just perfect for her.

"So do you like it?" Chase asked.

"Like it?" Rose repeated. "I absolutely LOVE it!"

Chase grinned as Rose hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome." Chase said. "When I saw it, all I could think of was you. I knew it was the perfect accessory for you."

Rose nodded in agreement. "I have never had a necklace like this before ever!"

"Good." Chase replied. "Because if you did, that would be really awkward."

Rose laughed. "Yeah."

The two teenagers then just sat on the park bench and looked around at the park scenery.

Rose played with the rose charm on her necklace. Chase silently watched as a squirrel went clambering up a tree into a knothole.

Rose then finally spoke up. "Chase…"

"Yeah?" Chase turned to look at his girlfriend.

"I…I just wanted to say…"

"What?"

"That I…"

"You what?"

Rose looked into Chase's hazel eyes. Chase looked into Rose's emerald green eyes.

Both teenagers started to lean in and before they knew it, they were kissing. On the lips.

For the very first time!

Rose and Chase's very first kiss ever!

They both realized what they were doing and they immediately pulled away embarrassed.

"Whoa…" Chase said.

"Did we just?"

"I think we just did."

Rose looked at Chase. "We kissed, didn't we?"

"Yeah…"

"Our first kiss. Since we became boyfriend, girlfriend."

Chase nodded. "Yeah."

Rose smiled. "It finally happened! I've been waiting for this moment for like ever!"

Chase's eyes went wide. "You have?"

"Yes! And Chase…"

"What?"

"I love you."

Chase smiled. "I love you too."

Rose stood up from the bench she was sitting on. "I can't wait to tell Dustin and Bree about this!" She exclaimed. "In fact…" She reached for her phone. "I'm going to text them right now."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I guess I have to tell Adam and Leo, right?"

Rose shrugged. "If you want, by the way, you have to carry me back to the house."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because I said so." Rose responded. "And plus, it would be more romantic! Doesn't the prince always carry the princess back to the castle in the movies?"

"Alright…" Chase finally gave in. "I'll do it."

"Perfect." Rose grinned.

Chase then held Rose in his arms and carried her from the park all the way back to the house. Rose had her arms wrapped around Chase's neck and by the smile on her face, she was enjoying this way too much.

Finally, they made it to the front door of the Davenport mansion.

"Okay." Chase said, out of breath. "We're here. Can I please put you down now?"

"Aw…do you have to?" Rose pouted like a little kid.

Chase groaned. "Yes!"

"Fine." Rose let go of Chase and she was standing back on the ground.

"I hear something." Chase suddenly said.

"What do you hear?" Rose asked.

Chase smirked. "Adam, Leo, Bree, and Dustin are all waiting inside by the front door."

"How do you know that?"

"A, I have bionic hearing and B, I can hear them whispering to each other."

"I guess we're going to hear a lot from them, aren't we?" Rose asked, planting her hands on her hips.

Chase nodded. "Oh yeah…"

Rose sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

"You're right. It can't be that bad, can it?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope. It could be worse."

The front door then opened and Chase and Rose walked in only to get tackled and immediately interrogated by the four people who were waiting on them.

Screams and yelling were the last to be heard before the front door closed behind them.

_The End._

**So, did you like it? Was it good? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews, as always!**

**I tried my best to make it romantic and humorous enough, but also not too mushy and gross that it made you want to barf. I'm not big on the REALLY, REALLY romantic stuff. I just like the cute, adorable, sweet stuff. And I'm sure you readers would agree with me. **

**And I know the necklace Chase gave Rose was so cliché, but I had no other ideas. I just went with what was in my head so…eh. I think it was cute!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my one-shot story and I'll see ya on the next one, okay?**

**Also, there's a poll up on my profile where you can vote on whether you want me to make a Dustin/Bree one-shot story. I still need a shipping name for the two so if anyone of you has an idea for one, please review it to me! That would be totally helpful!**

**See ya next time and buh-bye, fanfiction readers!**


End file.
